


Tied up

by TohruWhore



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Adachi Tohru is a virgin, And you can't tell me otherwise, Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Face Slapping, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misogyny, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Slapping, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, not a bit but a lot, odontophilia, reader is a bit of a creep, reader r e a l l y likes Adachi's teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TohruWhore/pseuds/TohruWhore
Summary: Adachi came to kill you. You knew that. That's why you came prepared.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Adachi fic, so he might be a bit ooc. Comments, kudos and constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Enjoy!

The short heels of your boots clicked against the floor as you climbed the stairs of the apartment complex, breathing a bit heavily as you finally arrived at the top of the stairs. After catching your breath, you searched into your back pocket for your keys, hearing that more-than-familiar jingle of the metal clinking against each other. Searching for the correct key to the apartment, you inserted it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door in the process. You turned the handle and gave the door a small push with your shoulder, it was stuck. You sighed through your nose in slight frustration, you still kept forgetting to change the stupid old door. You pushed the door harshly, cringing when the bottom of the door squeaked loudly as it scraped against the floor. You let out a huff.

" Shitty door.. " you threw the heavy keys onto the sofa and took off your shoes as you entered the apartment. You closed the door behind you, having no problem with it as it closed without getting stuck.

Since tomorrow is your day off you decided to get comfortable, unbuttoning your work pants and pulling them off, not bothering to pick them up from the floor. You chewed on your bottom lip as you opened your fridge, the cold quickly bringing goosebumps to your bare thighs. Pulling out a cup of cold coffee, you shrugged, deciding you were too lazy to put it in the microwave, you took a gulp from it. You almost choked on the homemade iced coffee when your doorbell rang loudly, coughing afterwards to clear your airways.

" Fuckin' hell.. " you murmured and cleared your throat.

" Coming! " You shouted, rushing to put on some pants, putting on some shorts that covered your scars. Picking up the forgotten pants from the floor, you folded them and threw them into your room, locking the door afterwards. Almost jogging to the door, you looked through the peephole. Your heart almost leaped into your throat and your face reddened as you saw Adachi's usual messy hair and shirt. You sighed lovingly yet forced yourself to keep your composure, with an inhale, you unlocked the door with a smile.

" Hey Adachi! " You chirped, giving him a faux kind smile. 

" Hey there, I was passing through the neighborhood and decided to give you a visit, just to see how you were doing. "

He gave you one of his signature lopsided smiles, giving you involuntary butterflies.

" Mind if I come in for a bit? " He asked while he nervously clasped his hands together. Yet you knew his nervousness was an act as a mischievous glint fills his eyes, something you've seen more and more these past few weeks. You acted like you didn't know his ulterior motives, smiling innocently at him as you took a step to the side. He took that as a sign to enter, taking off his shoes. What a thoughtful gentleman. You closed the door behind you, padding over to the fridge and taking out two beers. Handing one to Adachi, you sat next to him, far enough so that your knees weren't touching.

" Cheers. " He gave you a grin as you clicked your beers together, you grinned back.

You resisted the urge to scoot closer to him— this wasn't the moment for that— you knew what he was here for. Yet you couldn't keep your eyes off of him as he opened his beer, ogling the way his Adam's apple bobbed with each gulp. You knew he was well aware of your staring and that just made you feel even hotter. He sighed seductively as he put down the half empty beer can on the wooden table. Your beer was left untouched.

" It's been quite some time since I've been here. " he sighed softly, licking his lips.

" I'm jealous that you can live in such a secluded place, it's nice. " he looked around your apartment as he kept talking, acting like he's never even fucking seen it before, you didn't even know what to say. He was trying to catch you off guard, and you were going to go insane if you listened to him talk any longer. You were going to catch him off guard.

You scooted slightly closer to him, the soft fabric of his pants barely touching your bare thigh. 

" Well, if you wanna move over here, the offer is still up.. " you playfully put an arm around his shoulder, making him smirk.

" Ah, you're too nice. I might just accept the offer. " He chuckled, a sinister sound that almost made you forget what you were doing. He pulled you into his lap, growling softly.

You were certain your face was extremely red as you let out a whimper. He seemed to fall for your faux submission. You knew he was going to take what he wanted and then kill you. Just like he did to all the others. But you weren't like all the others— you were far from it. With a quiet inhale, you braced yourself. Your arm shot out quickly, the heel of your hand roughly connecting with his chin. It seemed to have caught him off guard, since he lost consciousness as you hit that very critical point in his body. It went as planned. What didn't go as planned was the fact that you didn't think about the position you were in, falling backwards from the couch as his motionless body fell on top of you.

" Shit. " You wheezed out, the impact of his body knocking the wind out of you. Hissing, you rubbed the hand you hit him with, a bruise was certainly going to form. Both on his chin and on your hand.

Grunting softly, you pushed him off of you, being careful as to not hurt him.

" Now what the hell do I do with you. " You asked yourself as you helped him into a sitting position, he slouched forwards. You sighed amorously, cupping his cheek, feeling the slightest bit of stubble there. You couldn't help but admire his extremely handsome face, petting his hair softly, finding it to be very soft. You bit your lip, leaning into his slightly uncovered neck and inhaling his scent. He smells of sweet booze and cheap cologne, a strange combination yet so addictive. Shaking your head, you decided to get to work before he woke up. Feeling around his pants— trying not to get distracted— you felt his wallet, taking it out and putting it on the table. As you kept feeling around for anything that could be a potential weapon, you felt something on his side. A gun, a revolver to be exact, was there. 

' Was he going to shoot me or was he going to shove me into the TV? ' you wondered as you held the gun in your hands, you shook your head and decided not to think about it. Still, you felt a bit sad that he was going to kill you like all the other ones, not even giving you a chance. Oh well, it's no use thinking about it now. Putting the gun down, you started to drag Adachi into your room. He was heavy, for such a lean man. You grunted as you put him on your bed with some effort, huffing as you searched for rope. Tying his wrists to the bedframe, you secured that they were tight enough. You hummed a bit as you did it, feeling accomplished that you could catch such a dangerous man so efficiently. All because he underestimated you. Taking a step back from the now tied up man, you searched for a small pocket knife you had on your nightstand. As you searched, you found something on the floor. It was a folded piece of paper, you opened it. 

' A threat letter? '

• 

•

•

Adachi woke up to the sound of a door closing and locking, a headache already forming on his temple. He felt the bed dip as someone sat on it.

" Hey, Tohru. " the sound of his first name being called out so coyly made him wake up immediately, grey eyes darting quickly around the room. His eyebrows almost shot up into his hairline as he noticed that his wrists were bound tightly against a metal bedframe. 

" What.. " he stared at you, a satisfied smirk on your face as he struggled against his bindings.

" You.. this is a joke, right? " He chuckled nervously, a weak smile on his face. Your smirk just grew even wider as he struggled even harder. If you kept this up any longer, his façade will break. He called out your name in concern, so convincingly that your face heated up.

" Okay, you got me. Good one, now will you let me go? " He said, a joking tone laced in his words. He still doesn't think you're serious.

" Tohru. This isn't a joke. " you stared at him intensely, not breaking eye contact. He furrowed his brows.

" What- What is this about? Did something happen? " He acted oblivious, concern clear on his face. Only a hint of frustration evident in his words. You pouted, he was still trying to get out of this? 

" I know what you did, and I know you noticed me that day. " That seemed to work a bit, his nose twitched in slight anger.

" I might be a detective, but I'm not a psychic. I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't know why you had to put me in this situation to tell me this. " He was frustrated now, an almost undetectable glare filled his expression, his voice slowly getting lower. You fiddled with the pocket knife.

" I know you killed those girls, I saw it with my own eyes. " He chuckled at your words.

" Oh, so you're into role-playing? " He flirted jokingly.

" Alright, let's say I AM the killer. How will you turn me in? You have no evidence. " He smirked, his voice took on a more sinister tone, almost mocking his own voice.

" Well, I found this. " You unfolded the paper, the threatening letter that fell from his pocket.

He was a bit surprised, wondering how it got into your hands when he realized that it probably fell out of his pocket while he was attempting to get into your pants. 

" If you have nothing to hide, mind explaining what this is? " You cheekily responded, he smirked.

" That's a letter that was sent to a kid's house not far from here, supposedly it was sent by the killer. But it could just be a prank. I accidentally forgot to send it to forensics. " He shrugged, the rope slightly digging into his wrists at the motion. In one swift movement, you pulled out a lighter. 

" What the hell are you doing? " You flicked it open.

" Getting rid of the evidence. " You set fire to the paper, throwing it in the trash as it burns the last piece of actual evidence the police could've had. Adachi's shocked laughter rang out.

" Hah.. hahahah! You actually did it! Do you know what you just did? " He was stunned, staring at you up and down like you were a figment of his imagination. His face was red.

" You've just destroyed.. the last piece of evidence that the police could get their hands on! " His voice was low yet joyous, a crazed grin on his face. 

" And it's all because of you! " He laughed, shaking his head.

" What do you think you're going to earn from this..? " he asked, sighing.

You leaned closer to him, licking your lips. 

" I just want you to love me.. since now we're partners in crime. " You murmured softly, his eyes widened as you kissed his cheek lovingly.

He was speechless, you did this.. because you wanted him?

" Oh Tohru, I've been waiting for this. " He grunted as you climbed on his lap, your core rubbing against his clothed dick.

" You're.. insane, why do you think I'm going to accept you? " He flinched as you opened the pocket knife, pointing the blade at him.

" I know about the Metaverse and how to use it. " Was your simple reply, yet it was enough for him to go quiet.

You neared the knife to his chest, making him yelp as you started cutting into him.

" Stop. " He hissed painfully, making you pant at his pain. You took the knife back from his skin, a small but noticable letter was carved into the flesh of his collarbone deep enough that it would scar. It was the first letter of your name. 

" You crazy fucking bitch. " he groaned, blood slowly oozing out of the wound. You giggled, quickly lapping up the red fluid from the wound.

" You taste so good Dachi~ " you hummed, he grit his teeth and struggled against the rope, shaking the bed and growling angrily. He tried to kick his untied legs, but didn't succeed as your weight was on his thighs.

You grasped his chin, his lips opening involuntarily, and kissed him. He freezed at the feeling, his struggling coming to a stop all together. You pulled away, the sweet and short kiss making you feel warm inside. 

" Will you please stay still for me? " You cupped his warm cheek, stroking it with your thumb. He glanced at the knife in your hand, almost like he forgot the situation he was in. 

You took his silence as a sign to proceed.

" Open your mouth. " You demanded, a serious expression on your face.

Adachi was torn, the demand was creepy enough, but he felt his pants get tighter and tighter at your expression. With a bit of hesitation, he opened his mouth, much to your delight.

You immediately stuck your fingers into his warm mouth, pressing down on his tongue, gingerly touching his teeth, feeling the shape of them. You pressed down on his canines, delighted to find how sharp they were.

You sighed, you could see how flustered he was getting at the feeling of your fingers lovingly touching his teeth. You bit his neck as you felt his pearly whites, sucking harshly and leaving a mark that will be a pretty purple tomorrow.

" Hah.. you're so cute~ " you panted out, withdrawing your saliva coated digits from his mouth, replacing your fingers with your tongue. You licked his front teeth, your pink muscle feeling every inch of them. Satisfied, you pulled away with a smirk at his red face.

He stared at you intently as your hand went into your pants, dipping your fingers inside you. You moaned softly, his warm saliva mixing with your sticky juices. 

He inhaled sharply, the sight making him even harder than before. 

" Let me—hah— help you with that. " Wiping your fluids on your shorts, you leaned down until you were between his spread legs, noticing the twitching bulge there. He shivered as you rubbed him through his pants, letting out a low moan when you squeezed softly.

Not wasting more time, you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off him completely and throwing them behind you.

His bottom half was left only in his boxers, his erection more prominent now. His legs were surprisingly smooth, almost feminine, you bit your lip. In one swift motion, you pulled out his cock, he let out a sigh as the cold air of your room hit the heated skin of his cock. He was so thick, the tip flushed a bright pink and drooling pre-cum.

A moan got stuck in his throat as you wrapped your lips around his sensitive head, sucking softly.

" Fuck.. just like that.. " he felt like he could cum right now by the look of your face, flushed red, looking up at him with euphoria, hearts in your eyes. You put your hands on his soft thighs, squeezing softly.

With each swipe of your tongue, you took him deeper into you, his hips bucking wildly into your warm mouth. He grit his teeth, growling as his tip touched the back of your throat, multiple beads of salty pre-cum falling on your tongue. You felt his thighs tensing up, so you pulled away from him, his cock slapping against his stomach. He whined angrily, pulling against his bindings.

" God damnit, why the fuck did you stop? " He almost looks feral with anger, he just wanted to ravage you until you couldn't think.

That look he was giving you was too much— and even though this was a terrible idea— you cut him free of his bindings.

He immediately pounced on you, his hands ripping your shorts off you. Your knife fell from your hand and onto the floor.

" You stupid fucking slut, don't you know I can kill you right now? " His grin was from ear to ear as he could finally be the one in control, wasting no time when he finally got rid of your clothes. He shoved his cock deep into you, his head flush against your cervix. Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull.

" This.. is how you feel like? Fuck.. " He cursed breathlessly, letting out a guttural groan when you tightened around his cock. He wrapped his hands around your neck, making you grin wolfishly as he looked down at you with lust clouding his eyes. He shivered pleasantly as he roughly but slowly thrusted into you, his hands pressing into your throat even harder. You could feel bruises forming but that just turned you on even more.

" Ugh, you're disgusting.. " he said spitefully at your expression, but his face said otherwise. Brows furrowed, biting his lip as to not moan, face red. One of his hands were brought to your face, roughly grasping your chin. He kissed you, his entire body flush against yours as he shoved his tongue into your mouth. You laced your hands into his brown hair, pulling slightly. He pulled away from your lips and slapped your cheek roughly, you yelped in surprise to the sudden pain, he groaned as you tightened around him.

" Hah- hah! You like that? " He laughed, slapping you again, you let out a masochistic moan that made his cock throb inside you.

" You like getting slapped? You really are just a filthy slut! " His laughter was shortly turned into animalistic growls as he really started fucking you. He gripped your hips, surely leaving bruises that will be visible tomorrow. His balls slapped against your ass as he roughly fucked you, your name leaving his lips lustfully. You wrapped your legs around his hips, an invitation for him to cum inside you.

" Tohru, Tohru. Please cum inside me. " You moaned out, egging him on.

" I'm gonna pump you full of my cum, you're my fucking cumslut now! You're never leaving me now you _fucking_ whore. " He let out a guttural groan as you came and let out a cry, your walls clenching around him tightly, determined to make him cum. His orgasm hit him equally as hard, your legs keeping him in place, milking him until the last drop. He fell on top of you, his head on your chest as you both breathed heavily. You wrapped your arms around him gently, breathing in his scent. 

" I'm staying here with you. " He said groggily.

" You're stuck with me now.. " he sighed out, your heart skipped a beat. You didn't care if you got caught. Or if he betrayed you. You were staying with him.

And you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
